The Forgotten Sister:OF THE CULLEN'S
by Trenux
Summary: Maya, a girl who has the power to absorb is one of the new Cullen family members. She isn't a normal vampire of course, they aren't even sure, what she is. She calls her self a NACHILO, but who knows? Well Maya and Seth hook up...read for more..
1. Funny Things Hotels, and Stalker

Forgotten Sister: Of the Cullen's

By Awana Morris

_Chapter 1_

Black Night

I felt the days go by like seconds in a minute, and the pain was worse. The pain was numb, so it made the real pain harder to know what it was. I was numb, nothing could push me, touch me and I would breath, it was scary. I awoke seeing a light shine above me; I felt the heat on my skin, no burn, just the heat. I wanted to tare the lamp that was slyly hanging over me. My eyes were searching and I was seeing nothing. My eyes met another object, a shape that looked like another pair of eyes. The voice I heard startled me, and I held my breath knowing what I was. I was home.

Someone looked in my bright orange eyes, and I looked in his golden amber eyes, they were so beautiful, I would do anything to have those eyes, except the diet thing. I loved animals with all the leftover pieces of my heart that were still there. Which I knew weren't that many. "Carlisle." I whispered feeling my cool breath peak from underneath me. My eyes open wider and I realized the family, my whole family was here to see me awake. Even Renesmee was awake, I heard her fast heart beat, that I loved so much.

Renesmee's small little fingers reached out for me, and I smiled. I met a gaze with the super creep Jasper, that I swear looked like he could be on a horror movie. I picked my head up and moved my back up so that I could see everyone. I took a deep breath and then heard my phone vibrate. That ruined the moment. I scowled and jumped up to get my phone from the counter. It was my oversensitive stalker vibe boyfriend Seth. Seth Clearwater was so sweet, but so annoying. It was weird every morning I woke up and the Cullen's would be looking at me like I was a goddess child, but that was Renesmee.

Everyone smiled and lurked to different places. Most went downstairs, but Alice stayed smiling.

"What did he say this time?" My annoying new sister blurred out in a rush as she snatched my phone and read the text that said heading over baby from Seth, my baby wolf. Alice snorted and ran downstairs with my phone laughing like a loony. I ran after her in a blur of motion, the same as she did. I was too late! She was already to Emmet and the thinking was already to Edward! No! They were always in my business!

"Alice!" I yelled blurring in motion to get my phone. I jumped on Alice's back and made her scream Uncle. She gave me my phone and I slid it in my butty pocket.

"Whoever tries to get my phone now is a super freak!" I said firm as a strict mother. Everyone was laughing at my response. Alice hugged me and I frowned.

"Yah! You are not forgiven." I huffed feeling uncomfortable.

Edward I know you are listening to everything I say, but I need you to help me get Carlisle to let me go over Seth's because I am not bringing him here!

Edward laughed and I threw a glare at him that silence his about to move lips.

I looked at Carlisle and Smiled.

"Carlisle…I mean Dad, may I go over a friends?" I murmured innocently uses my lovely eye command trick.

Please fall for it! Please! I am begging you dad! My head was blurring with action as I was screaming at Edward. Edward now help me!

Edward stiffened and turned toward the door. "Of course I should escort her, to make sure she isn't sneaking off anywhere like the liquor store." Edward replied a few seconds after Carlisle gave Esme a rueful glare. Carlisle nodded to Esme.

Hey! I drink that for a living!

"Ask your mother." Carlisle replied murmuring. Esme looked in my eyes.

I felt it now! She was using the momma stare on me. I knew I couldn't look away. I kept my eyes steady. I felt the tears, I felt the tears. I kept them in.

"Please." I chocked out. It felt like a soccer ball was in my throat.

She used it again! Edward! Edward! She is using the Stare! Help Me! Edward. Please, I will do anything! I begged, and then she stopped when Edward grabbed me and pulled me out the door.

He was laughing again! I was about to slap some black sense in his brain! I was black, so did it matter? But I needed all the black on me, to remind me of my dear father, Laurent's brother.

"You're jacked up!" I mused at him starting to walk away as I felt the heat raging in me to go ballistic Whoa on me. He caught my wrist and fell to the floor, leaving me still on two feet. He was laughing again! I tried to stop it, but it came and I kicked him into a tree and blurred my way to him again, and he was on his feet moving toward to the forest fast. I blurred to him and kept firm looking up to him.

"It wasn't funny at all." I muttered walking toward Seth's house. I knew which way he would come, and so I would meet him half way.

"Your right. I'm sorry. Little. Sis." Edward gave me an apologetic look. I couldn't resist so I hugged him and looked up. He looked at me and smiled. It was his normal banana smile.

"Bella? Nessie?" I murmured softly falling behind a step. He looked at me and frowned.

"Seth? Seth? More Seth?" He whispered and smiled. I pushed him playfully.

"I love me some Seth." I gasped starting to hyperventilate.

"Calm down Nira!" He urged slapping me, which I was definitely going to tell my new mom Esme. Uh Oh. He heard me.

"I did hear you. But, I'm going to tell mom your little scam back there with your eyes." he breathed sarcastically.

Then he sprinted into a blur. He knew I was way faster than him! Why did he even bother? I sprinted further, my eyes catching every live insect that lurked, all my friends. My animals. Before I knew it, something attacked me, not really, but playfully. It took me off guard. I was on the floor and the branches were in my hair and I was looking up into a wolves eyes. Seth. That was definitely so uncalled for. I was a fourteen year old caramel skinned girl who just got attacked by her werewolf boyfriend. I almost had a fourteen year old heart attack! I jumped up. Not fast enough though. He was already behind a tree fazing to his human form for me. So modest. I took a look around, Edward left and returned to his lovely Bella and daughter Renesmee.

Seth came out behind the tree and I smiled.

"I could have just fazed Seth, so you wouldn't have to change and all that."

I sighed. Seth knew about my power, half werewolf and half vampire, really wierd. Seth smiled and came closer hugging me tightly against his hot burning chest. Yep! He was hot! In all the ways!

"Sorry." He murmured backing away a step.

"I wanted to introduce you to my mom and my sister. You guys didn't really meet." Seth began to talk but I cut him off.

"Seth…I…they may not like me Seth." I managed to choke out feeling guilty of the accomplishment.

"No way, I showed them a pic of you and they both said you look really pretty." I laughed at the case, hey I know, I am pretty.

"Thanks, but that's a picture, not my resume of my life. I'm bad Seth…I should have left-."

"No way! Don't regret that! I love you!" he spoke the truth, and those words were crawling the broken pieces of my heart again.

"Seth! I don't regret it! Never! But you don't love me! Your imprint loves me." I lied softly, knowing that even if he never imprinted on me, we would still be together.

Seth automatically flinched forward. We were face to face. I felt his warm breath against my -10 breath. I was ice and he was fire. Not compatible! I wanted to kiss him! And make all of his pain go away for the lies I just said. But he beat me to the punch. Our first kiss. I remembered, at Jacob Blacks house. But this was beyond love and friendship. This was wonderful! I knew I loved him! No one could lie to me about that. I kept my eyes focused and then he let me go. And his warm eyes flew love in mine.

"I love you." I muttered feeling stupid. He put two of the broken pieces of my heart back together. The fire and Ice.

Was I supposed to kiss him again? Or say something? Think fast?

"I want to meet your mom, and your sister. Right now." I said all lovey dovey but in an Octave where everything was quiet. I began to walk the way straight. He caught my wrist and pointed the opposite way.

"It's this way." He murmured. I felt so stupid. I held his hand to my face, and felt the heat burn. And then let it fall. I raced were he pointed and he followed. He was so slow on two legs, I had to pick him up and carry him the whole way. Wasn't it suppose to be the opposite? Who cares?

Before I knew it, we were there. I knew Seth's house when I see it. It was right in front of me. I set him down and smiled as the front door opened and I walked in. Seth had me by the waste just like Edward did Bella all the time. I saw how beautiful the house was and smiled warmly as I met Seth's mom's eyes. She smiled and gave me a big hug. Leah, Seth's sister did the same.

Before I knew it, we were there. I knew Seth's house when I see it. It was right in front of me. I set him down and smiled as the front door opened and I walked in. Seth had me by the waste just like Edward did Bella all the time. I saw how beautiful the house was and smiled warmly as I met Seth's mom's eyes. She smiled and gave me a big hug. Leah, Seth's sister did the same.

"Hi, I'm Nira. I wanted to meet you guys and make sure you guys knew about us, because I don't like keeping secrets. I'm just coming out clean and saying that I love Seth. I loved him when I saw his personality. It was wonderful."

I said as firm as possible. I smiled remembering our first days. Funny.

"And mom. I love her too. But because of her, not the imprinting."

Seth agreed smiling feverishly.

"I know you do Seth. I just don't know about the...Uhm...Cullens thing. Visiting and everything." Seth's mom said the words with big cracks.

"Jake would be with me." Seth noted holding my hand tight. I leaned into him for support, and he gave it to me. Seth's mom nodded and smiled.

"Seth, I have a few errands to run, I'm going to Charlie's..." Seth's mom was always going to Charlies. So cute.

"Okay, we'll I'm about to go over to Jake's then the Cullens." Seth said firmly. he thought he was a strong man. he was, to me. No one should ever put him down.

"Bye." I said with a smooth tone. Seth's mom gave us both a hug and left.

I really didn't want this, to be left alone with Seth's sister. We'll at least Seth was here. I smiled but too late. Seth had me by the wrist and we were through the forest again, heading to Jake's. Jacob Black. i didn't really understand him. I would have to one day fight him for Nessie, because I was her protector, and soon in about a few years he would want to marry her. No. i argued with Edward about this, and talked to Bella. Bella was actually agreeing with me of the subject. And I had Rosalie who wanted to kick some attendance in the dumb dog! Seth tapped me when were in front, i saw Billy wave from the window. Was he cooking? Jake came out the front door and smiled. i think he saw our to hands touching. Embarrassing. Seth held my hand tighter and the warmth felt very hot.

"Hey Jake. Going to the Cullen's?" I teased with a sweet tone. Seth nudged me, but I ignored him.

"Yah. I'm heading over now. To go see Nessie." Jake said the words as i thought he would, aggressive.

I knew I would argue back.

"She's not yours."I said through my grinding teeth. If I went for his neck I would kill him. Just a few broken bones wouldn't hurt. When he opened his mouth to say Yes, I lunged myself at him and he shifted. I was already on him. I kicked him into a tree, then smashed his head against the thrashing ground. So much Fun. i would get in trouble, but i did not care.

Though the broken bones weren't that bad, he had one broken leg and a few head Trauma's. He was limping to Carlisle and telling him lies in front of me. Edward gave me a high five when I walked through the door, and Rosalie smiled. Emmet was already laughing and the medicine table was already set up in Carlisle's room. I hope Esme would talk to me instead of Carlisle.

"You are now my Minni me." Emmet criticized me thoroughly for being stronger than anyone and ever since I punched Edward in the face Emmet and Rosalie have been on my side. Emmet was my bro, he was always on my side.

"He had it coming!" Emmet snorted through laughs. Rosalie chuckled and I smiled.

"The only reason i didn't hurt him bad because Bella would be furious and it would hurt Nessie!" I said through my teeth.

Jasper looked at me and I stared in his eyes. i had no emotion for nothing.

My eyes grew a bright orange and i did not have to crouch to spring.

"He wants to have a wrestle match with you, he believes he can take you." Edward whispered loudly.

"Sure, I'll go easy so I won't hurt him. I wouldn't leave Alice with a one armed man. How would the pictures look?" I smiled at my words.

"Don't go easy, I can take you." Jasper exhaled and showed his teeth. I nodded.

"When?" My words were so sarcastic that I bet he could hear them.

"After you get your trouble talk from Esme and Carlisle." Jasper noted and smiled.

I gave Jasper my working smile. Hey that's not a smile, that's a way of saying i am a hustler.

I walked to sit on the couch, tugging Seth with me by hand. Nessie was on the couch playing with some silver ware. She touched my hand and laughed. She showed me an image of myself asleep. why was that funny? Emmet came in front of me. I couldn't believe the words when he said them,

"I will do anything If you get one good punch on Edward! please?" Emmet whined kneeling on the floor.

"he can hear you." I murmured softly. Emmet looked at Edward and gave me another Please. i nodded and then Edward stood up and headed to Esme, MY MOTHER! No he would not!

I let Seth's hand go and I ran to my mother. I was looking up in Esme's eyes and Edward was behind me talking to her. "Mom! Guess what?" I was trying so hard to distract her.

Yes he did! he told her everything that happend this morning. Jasper laughed and Nessie chuckled. They were all so normal. I was going to go to a hotel and sleep! I was going to runaway and no one could stop me. except for Seth. What would happen to him when I left? Would he be okay? yes he would! He was fine without me. a few weeks would not hurt him. Oh! Edward! i took the shocking glance at Edward and I saw the pleading begin in his eyes. He would catch Seth and tell him.

I promise i will come back,I thought those words through. i showed him a picture of me and Nessie. Esme came to sit by me and put Nessie in her lap.

"Nira, that wasn't very clean what you did to Jacob. you could have killed him." She said the words really slowly.

i tried to, Mom. I wanted to tell her my thoughts and Edward heard it and his lip almost went to a banana when i smacked it off. I was so evil! I stood up and through an apologetic glance at my mother and disappeared. i was already to my car and i raced with nothing but my cell phone, credit card, and Seth! Seth! The -. "Seth! I have to leave get out!" i yelled cutting the ignition as I was already down the road. He looked comfortable in the front seat beside me and said No! i started the ignition again and rode off. Why did they give me a car knowing one day i would have to drive it? I didn't know were i was going, but I was going.

I was in Seattle. I went to the first hotel i saw. I measured it, luxury and a swimming pool. I parked the car around the block so no one would notice me driving. i was walking too fast, so I slowed down when I was at the front desk. People were waking around having fun.

"Hi. my I have a room. Two bed's please or a King, because my re tarted brother can sleep on the floor." I said with an adult accent. The lady looked nervous.

"sweet heart you are to young to get an accommodation. A room I mean." I nodded.

"My mom is coming to get us in a week because my dad is fighting in war. We were to be dropped off here and give you the credit card." I said so sweetly i used my eye trick and she fell right into it! i handed her the card. And she took it.

The room was big and cozy.

I walked in slowly remembering our little talk with Esme and Carlisle about me and Seth. Love. I kept my gulp in. Why was i staying in a hotel with a boy? I am 3,005 years old, but I was stuck at fourteen years old. And Seth was fifteen. There was one King bed but a big bath and a flat screen. Nice. Even a closet. i could do this. Pool. swimming! swimming! I would go tonight. i turned to Seth.

"Seth, you should go back home, I don't want to hurt you by leaving later. I love you Seth, but my family enjoys me being criticized. i don't enjoy...hurting you." I came out clean and the words were spilling over cracks. Another piece of the already broken heart broke again.

"That's not true. You can stay with us." Seth offered those words as bait.

"That wouldn't be right. I don't belong there Seth, I'm bad." I said those fish frying words again. a lie after a Lie.

"Seth, I can get you killed! i will not have you die because of me. you are fire Seth. I am ice. And I love you!" I murmured. The tears were coming again. If he kissed me i would say i love you, but i wouldn't let him get the chance.

He flinched closer and I hugged him. I wanted Seth. I wanted him forever, but he was not mine. Before I knew it, morning had come. I slept next to Seth and Seth had on his dirty shortsand his green shirt.I silently took Seths shirt of and placed it over myself. I looked wierd in green. He was my Seth. I got up, not moving Seth to wake him. I left him a note that said

**Dear Seth**

**I am at the pool swimming. Call me when you wake and i will come back up.**

**Love you with all the tiny pieces of my heart.**

_**Please review and Comment! I hope you loved it!**_


	2. Returning Priceless

_Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns it all_

**Chapter 2**

**Returning Priceless**

I walked to the elevator with a towel in my hand. I didn't have a bathing suit so I thought Seth's shirt to come to mind. I left my clothes in the room. Right when I was about to press the elevator button, a boy stepped in. He looked cute, but in a teen way, I was a teen. Cut it out! I have something way better. I have Seth.

"4th Level? Heading for a swim?" He asked in a warm homey voice. I smiled and bit my lip. To bad I didn't have a ring, because I would show him.

"Yaah." I murmured nicely. He smiled and hit number four. Dang! He had a towel!

"You to?" I guessed with a fake accent from out of this world. I should scare him. Be nice! I am not evil.

"Yes, I haven't when for a swim in a while. I love the 's my birthday and I'm waiting for my dad to come and get me later today, so much free time, to do things." He gave me a chill as he spoke those sweet words of innocence. I smiled and the elevator door was open. I took a step out of the door and the boy followed me to the pool.

"Nice...shirt." he teased, I saw him stutter for the word shirt.

"It's my...boyfriends. Not mine. Green isn't my thing." I let the juice fall and waited for his reaction. But nothing.

"I'm Jake" The boy laughed and nudged me. He felt my cool touch and flinched. Another Jake are you serious? What the heck? I don't need a Jake! Maybe a Ryan or Sam?

"I'm Nira." I sighed and then I set my towel, phone and credit card in my towel and set it on a seat around the pool. It was dawn. I went right in and the water was hot. I wonder what would happen to me if i went in a hot tub. I went under the water and began to swim.

"Hey! Nira!" He began to yell closer. Why was he yelling? I came out of the water and he pulled me up, we'll he tried.

"Yah? what's wrong?" I asked nervous and concerned. He looked scared, like he saw Jasper, he still had my waste so close to him. I backed away but he came forward.

"I thought you were drowning. You were under so long." he argued.

"I'm fine. Thanks. I am a swimmer. I can stay under for a whole minute." I argued back being a little impatient. I really want to swim, why can't he leave me alone or something?

I moved away and began to swim again. He was just watching me, like he was ready to bite me or something. I came out of the water and Seth was there. He was looking in my eyes and I in his. He helped me out of the water.

"What about some new clothes?" I asked looking at his bare six pack chest. He nodded then held my hand.

"Bye!" The boy called after me. I waved and got my towel and things. I didn't bother to put the towel on, Seth had me. The boy Jake got out of the pool and followed. He would not give up. Me and Seth were in the elevator and Jake was right beside us looking at how close we were. If I kissed Seth, would Jake get mad.

"Is this your brother, Hi, I need to introduce myself, I'm Jake." Jake asked looking at us. I grabbed Seth's hand and kissed it.

"My man." I said those words so aggressive. Try me Jake, I will show my color. I will go black!

I peeked at Seth, he was looking at Jake like he was about to kill him.

Jake nodded.

"Oh, like your brother who is over protective?" I should slap him, but I would kill him so I took Seth and kissed him smoothly making sure i didn't hurt him. I moved my hands to his hair and he had my waste. I heard Jake's mouth fall open and then I let Seth go.

"Yah, Jake. You can say that." I sighed annoyed. Me and Seth walked out of the elevator leaving Jake in there hyperventilating. When we got to the room, I smiled at Seth.

"I just had to get it into his head. He was stalking me the whole while. I should have slapped some sense into him." I said between giggles.

"You looked serious!" He murmured.

"I was Seth." I argued so sweetly. "I love you Seth, what I can kiss my boyfriend?"

Seth laughed, and I walked to the bathroom.

I took a shower and washed my braided hair. When I got out I had a towel around me.

"Nothing to wear." I muttered. I was not wearing the same thing as yesterday! I am no Alice, but I don't wear the same thing twice in a month. Seth walked through the door with some pink skinny jeans and a white T. He through them at me and I ripped the tags off.

"Thanks." I murmured. I put them on, not afraid of Seth watching. I needed some more boy cotts,I loved those panties and the ones I had on were to small. Was i growing from love? ha ha. Funny. Seth put on a t just like mine. I started to fidget making sure I looked pretty.

"Your fine." Seth assured me. My baby wolf.

As I smiled and turned for the door, I felt her there. It was Nessie. How did she? I opened the door and grabbed her.

"How did you get here?" I hugged her softly not letting go.

"I ran." Her small and shimmering voice was appealing, she alreadyshe grew.

"Everyone will be worried Nessie! Your dad will go crazy!" I was now kissing her cheeks. I picked her up.

"I'm taking you home. Now." I had those words with fear come through my lips. If I went home they would muzzle me to stay.

"Your coming to stay." She didn't say it as a question, but a statement. I nodded and looked at Seth. Forget the shopping with Seth.

"Yes, I am going back home." I murmured sweetly. We walked to the elevator and still Jake was in there. He looked so sad and jacked up. He was now staring at Nessie. I held her closer and tighter.

"Your sister?" Jake asked with hope. I wanted to bug him with the answer.

"Nope, my daughter Jessie." It was to funny. I watched his mouth fall open again and I was laughing inside, goos I didn't tell him her real name.

"How? That fast?" Jake was out of words.

"I had her three years ago. She is my second child. I am fifteen." I noted firmly but kindly. Maybe I shoot make him faint. Seth smiled and pulled me and Nessie out of the elevator door as soon as it opened. We were all laughing. We walked to the car and I drove the whole way there smiling. I went up the drive and stopped in front of the house.

"Seth,Nessie." I murmured taking a look at both of them.

"Nira." They both said with an answer to my words.

"Yes?" I gloated. I turned the car off and got out. They both got out and followed. Sometimes I thought that Nessie was at least five years old.

I picked Nessie up and took a deep breath. Esme opened the door when we were in front. I stepped in and she hugged us.

"Sorry Esme." I sighed with relief. She knew how sorry I was. How was I to apologize to Edward. My dear brother. I walked to the living room and they were all waiting. Bella ran to me to hug us.

"Sorry for slapping your man Bella." I whispered in her ear.

"I understand, he told me what really happened." Bella sighed. She smiled and took Nessie.

"Nessie! Why did you go? You had me scared to death! Everyone was scared!" Bella was rushing the words out and all of her answers were the same, "I needed Nira." Those words gave me a chill, and I would never leave again.

Hey, What if Jake was outside? Maybe I should check.

I took a step for the door.

Edward looked at me suspicious, "Jake was there?" I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"No! Let me answer your question Edward. Some Jake dude about sixteen was trying to get at Her and she took it like a woman." Seth was still starring at Edward. Seth was replaying it! I nudged Seth. "Seth!" I nudged at him and he nudged me back.

Edward was laughing. Edward is laughing! Edward is still laughing! I will smack some more sense into him! I began to stalk toward him but Jasper was in front of me and I looked up and smiled. I backed up and looked down.

"Hi, Jasper." I stuttered the words to my creepy brother.

"Hello sister." Jasper smiled then showed his teeth. I flinched back two steps and crouched. Jasper crouched and I playfully sprang at him tumbling him to the floor. I got back up and chuckled. Emmet smiled and gave me a punch and I punched him back knocking him against the wall. Rosalie still stood in the corner, she smiled and then turned to look at Nessie.

I walked to Esme and Carlisle and hugged them. They hugged me back.

I backed away and felt it. My heart growing to bigger pieces.

Edward! He's here!No way! What the?

I walked to the door and opened it as Jake's hand was about to touch it.

Seth grabbed my waste and pulled me behind him as he opened the door fully. I looked behind Jake and no vehicle was behind him. How did he get here?

"That's a good question." Edward looked at me and then at the Jake in the door.

I looked behind me and my new family were steady calm.

"Hi, we weren't finished talking earlier today. I didn't really get to-." Jake started right when Seth said these crazy threatening words.

"She does not want to talk to you. Please leave or I will brake your nose and rearrange your platered face Jake." Seth treatend harshly. Jake rolled his eyes and looked at me and nodded wat's up? Seth attacked Jake and through him to the floor. Seth did not shift! Why was he doing this?

Seth kicked Jake in the nose and I heard the crack. Panic shot through me.

I was about to plunge but Alice caught my wrist as I was about to step out. I turned to Alice.

"What the heck Alice? Seth may kill the boy!" I said through my teeth.

"I say Seth'll win and kill the boy! Who's up for the bet?" Emmet asked wondering sheepishly.

"I say give me a week with the Jake dude and I can prepare him." Jasper chuckled at his words.

"Bite." I muttered to Jasper.

"Nira! You would kill him! And when you would try to brake them away! You would hurt both of them" Alice was arguing at me!.

I could brake her hold and tie her in a not. But I had better since, she was right.

Out of nowhere Jake grabbed Seths arm and crouched him to the ground. Jake looked at me and his eyes were bloody red. I looked down at Seth, and crouched forwordand lauched to Seth. Alice, Jasper and Emmet sprang right after me. I grabbed Seth, and Jake grabbed my hair and twisted it so I was facing him.

Jasper tried to grab Jake, but when he tried to touch him he flew at least 20 yard backwards. A forcefield!

I kicked Jake in the stomack and forcefielded him backward. No one new about all my powers, but I knew how to use them. Edward warned Bella to stay back with the others and he grabbed Seth from my arms.

I saw Carlsisle peek from a window with Esme talking to him, telling him whats happening. I put my hair in a fast bun so he had nothing to grab. Jake got up fast and looked at the perfect line me and half my family made. I was in the middle, Alice and Emmet were to my right, then Jasper and Rosalie to my left.

Edward, tell all of them to back off. This is not there fight.

"Your fight is our fight." Edward whispered at me.

Jake turned his head and I took a step forword.

"What do you want Jake?" I asked with the deepest and slow motion voice ever.

"What happend to your accent?" Jake questioned looking behind me to speculate the numbers I'm guessing.

"What do you want?" I asked again a little slow motion but rough tones in my voice.

"You-. Just come back home Iry, I don't want to do this here!" Jake said through his teeth looking at the line around me.

"What are you talking about...do what?" I asked questionally concerned.

What was he talking about? My name is not Iry! He has the wrong girl! I lived in Alaska before the Cullens! Is he playing with my mind Edward?

I glanced at Edward and Edward nodded.

"You don't remember Iry? Waking up? How you became?" He spoke the words straight forword and I didn't know what he was talking about.

"I don't even know you!" I accused pointing a finger at him.

"Come with me, Or I will kill them all." Jake said those words murderously.

I glanced to my new vamp sisters and brothers crouching just as I was.

Is he serious? Why would I go with a super freak? He's like those creeps who are kidnappers, that don't even kidnap the kids, the kids go to them. They fall for the tricks.

"Why would I go with a stranger?" I asked making a what the heck face.

"I'm no stranger." he argued. I snorted.

"I don't know you! And none of my family does eather!" I argued through my gritted teeth looking around.

"Yes you do. I'm your Seth." He murmered looking amazed.

He took a step forword. What the heck is he talking about? He ain't my Seth for sure! Stop hating on my boyfriend you maniach! I should kill him for those haunting words.

"I will give you the money for a shrink if you go. And I will pay all your phyco therapy bills. You are not Seth! Stop putting my man in this." I argued in and underlife tone.

"He's a boy, not a man."He assured nodding, happy at his words.

"Let me guess, you are?" I teased sarcastically. He nodded and I sprang.

He caught me with all five hands on my neck and made me kneel. Esme jumped out of the front door. Jake had a small piece of wood in his hand, it was sharp. Everyone freezed as he had it at my heart. He pulled me up, were my back was to his chest, he still had the object heading to my heart. He had me by my neck with a firm grip of his elbow. I saw everyone now. Edward, Esme,Rosalie,Jasper,Alice,Emmet,Bella in the window, Seth knocked out in my thoughts, and Carlisle on the porch heading this way Black was no more limping but he shifted. I was going to die.

Edward tell them I love them. All of them.

Edward:Don't give up

You can talk to me in your thoughts?

Edward:Yes. Don't give up.

Edward.

Edward:Nira.

I'm going to die Edward! He's to strong!

"Come any closer and we will both dissapear! let us leave now in piece and I will bring you another girl back, even better than this one." Jake threatend exghausted pointing at me as I was wiggling crazy in his arms.

I shoved him away but he had his grip.

"Stop moving or you will never see them again!" He sluted at me very roughly, and put his other hand over my mouth as I began to scream.

"Please, leave in peace. There is no need to take her captive." Esme cried out. She had no tears but she was trying to keep a firm hold.

I felt the tears come out of my eyes. I was not stronger than him.

"She cannot be here! others! Worse than me will come here looking for her and try to take her power! They will kill her in a way thatshouldn't be known!She has to die! Like all of her kind! She is an abomination!"Jake applied to Esme.

I was crying and the spill was scary.

"You don't need her, she must die!" Jake said trying to hold me put. It was to late he stabbed me in the heart with the wooden object. It hurt, I felt numb, but I still felt like me.

I stopped moving and fell silent. I heard Seth upstairs sleeping. He was knocked out and his heart beat was all I could hear..

Oww!

I screamed a fowl piercing scream as I bit his arm and kicked back and hit him in the jaw. I ran toward my family and then looked back. He was already up and I forcefield him back.

My teeth hurt. My fangs were aching.

I fell right into Esme's warm arms and my eyes closed.

PS. Don't worry I didn't die!

Edward:Nira?

Edward?

Edward:Nira open your eyes.

I'm in my special place Edward, let me be .

Edward:Nira? Don't be like that. Seth and everyone are standing here hoping your eyes will open.

Maybe they won't Edward. Maybe Jake was right.

Edward:He was never right, but you are going to leave Seth like this?

I have no other choice Edward.

Edward:Fine then, keep breaking hearts. Especially your family's.

Get out of my head Edward!

I opened my eyes silently and met Esme's gaze. She looked scared to death as she hugged me in her arms. I hugged her back, and felt a percing thing in my heart.

I checked to see what it was just as Carlisle spoke.

"Nira, please be careful, I never properly retreated the wood." He said looking in my eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked in fear.

"He stabbed you with wood." He breathed heavily.

I thought over it, I remembered now. Fire wood, to kill things like me, stick it in the prey and it will burn them whole inside the heart.

"He missed my heart."I muttered to Edward.

Edward I know you can hear me. Where is that creature that tried to kill me?

"We killed him."

"How Edward?" I asked pationately.

"We burned him, it took all of us." He sighed.

Did he mean the werewolves too? How long was I asleep?

"Yes, them too. You were sleep for two days." Edward sighed looking at my wrist.

I followed his gaze and sighed. I was cut. I pulled it back and hoped off the medicine bed.

"Careful Nira." Carlisle cautioned. He held out his hands to catch my sudden fall but I managed.

"I'm fine." I whispered.

I know what I have to do to get this piece of wood out. I have to use my irretible nails. I took a deep breath and sighed.

"I'm thirsty. Excuse me." I gestured moving to the bathroom.

"Is she going to drink toilet water?" I heard Emmet ask Edward. Retarted I was thinking.

Edward laughed and sighed. "She has to take it out herself." He copied my words!

I heard a knock on the bathroom door. I felt the warmth. It was Alice. I opened it.

"Yes Alice?" I asked In admiration. She rolled her eyes and came in closing the door.

"Alice I have to get it out. Or I will die. It is now used to my blood, if it feels another atmosphere, it will pierce my heart trying to run."I murmered trying for the others not to hear me.

Alice noded and took a step back.

"Okay." I said with hope in my voice.

I looked in the mirror and took off my first shirt, I had to shirts on. The one on me now was very thin so I cut it with my nal and stuck my finger in. Holy cow it hurts. I felt it pressure. I pinched it with both nails and gasped. I got it! It fell to the floor and my womb grew thinner. My skin suddenly went back straight together. I put my shirt back on and smiled.

Alice looked at the piece on the ground and quickly grabbed it. She kissed my forhead and walked out. I walked after her.


	3. A little Different and The Beach

The Forgotten Sister: Of The Cullen's

Chapter 2

I ran after Alice as she rounded the corner. I felt embarrassed. "I saw it." She whispered. She looked like she was about to cry, but everyone knows a vampire can't cry. "It was just an idea!" I explained and she turned to me. "What a idea!" She yelled and Jasper walked in the room. Edward after, then the entire family.

"Alice!" I yelled and she ran away from me. I ran after her. "Alice!" I called again, but she seemed like she didn't want to hear me. Like she put me on mute.

"You don't love me!" She yelled turning to me. "Alice." I whispered in my lowest voice. "You don't." Alice told her self then I automatically grabbed both of her wrists with my hands. "How can you tell me that I don't love you? You're my sister Alice! I love you with all my heart! How could you even say that? You mean everything to me! The world. The universe. All the blood in the world. Your awesome." I spoke the truth. She met eyes with me and I felt my orange eyes fill up with tears. I could cry, and she knew that.

"Maya." Alice smiled and grabbed me in a hug. I cried for as long as I could remember, then I went to sleep, with Renesmee sleeping by my side.

"Wake up." Some one shook me furiously and I rolled over and noticed Renesmee was gone. She must have got up early. "Yeah…what?" I asked and noticed it was Jasper above me who shook me. "Everyone went hunting so it's just me, you and Renesmee." He sighed. "It wasn't your call was it?" I asked. He shook his head and I smiled. "Where's Nessie?" I asked. "Downstairs watching TV." He muttered.

"I won't be here to bother you anyway. I'm going with Seth to the beach." I whispered getting up and falling to the ground on my face. Jasper immediately helped me up to my feet. "Your not gonna stay with us?" Jasper questioned using his soft voice. "I didn't think you would want to baby sit two. I thought you would want to do something else. Like go hunt while Nessie and I went with the wolves." I said with a smile.

"Oh. Jake's downstairs anyway." Jasper whispered and my mind flew forward. "Jake? Werewolf Jake right?" I asked already heading toward the door. "Yeah it is. Don't worry."

I rolled my eyes and headed towards the shower. "Let me wash up and then we should go somewhere." I screeched like Alice and Jasper walked out of the room and I was in the bathroom.

** Renesmee's POV**

I watched Jasper come down the stairs and walk into the kitchen in vampire speed. Then my eyes met with Jacob's. My werewolf.

"I want a puppy." I whispered, and Jacob looked at me smiling wide. He thought I was talking about him. I looked away; feeling guilty I even told him I wanted a dog. One I could feed. Walk, train and everything. Not one that followed and watched over me. Though I will always love Jake for what he does. This is truly heart breaking.

"What do you mean Nessie?" He questioned. "I mean that…I'm bored." I lied getting to my feet. I was literally as tall as one of Jacobs's legs. I was growing…a lot. "Where do you wanna go?" Jacob asked then Jasper spoke from the kitchen, "I have to watch her. She stays with me."

I smiled. Jasper was a funny fellow. "Maya, is gonna wake up soon and probably go with Seth. Sucks, I actually am beginning to spread apart from her. Like were not friends anymore. Like she doesn't like me, or worse, she doesn't notice I'm here. Maybe she doesn't even love me.

I felt my face turning from confusion to pain. Jasper walked out of the kitchen with cereal for me. "What's wrong Nessie? I can feel all your pain and rejection from the kitchen." Jasper explained coming and handing my cereal. I smiled weakly and stood up to grab my cereal. I sat on the couch with Jake and Jasper stood towering over me.

"I don't think Maya really notices me anymore. In Seattle she was the usual her. But now she's very different…very known. And leveled. She hasn't really spoken to me in eight days. I slept in her room and she didn't say anything. I doubt she noticed I was there." I sighed and it felt like I whimpered.

"Nessie, Maya loves you. She's just under the weather. I can feel everything she feels, and trust me, yes it's changing but she still loves you. She's protective over you. I can feel it when she sits across the room from you. She can't stand to be so far." Jasper whispered low, so she wouldn't hear.

I looked away. I didn't have the power to keep tears in my eyes, like they could. I could still cry. And I did. Tears spilled from my eyes and it was myself who stopped them immediately once Maya walked down the stairs.

"I'm not leaving. So yeah, Seth wanted to come and join us today. All of us." Maya explained and I looked up at her as she came down the stairs. Jasper smiled looking at me. I began to chew my cereal but then handed it to Jasper because I could taste the tears that fell out of my eyes in it. Tasted like bloody salt.

Jasper took it and ran in vampire speed to take in the kitchen and then come stand back by me.

"What are we gonna do? Today. I mean like beach…swimming…ice-skating. Or something." Maya wondered already down the stairs and coming by the small group.

"Can we go to the beach?" I asked with a smile lighting on my face.

Maya smiled and nodded. "Let's go. What are you waiting for? Come on." Maya yelled with happiness and grabbed my hand pulling me up the stairs, I guess to get ready. "Jasper! Get ready! " I yelled and I heard Jasper getting ready. I guess Jacob was gonna sit on the couch and wait for us. "Seth should be here in five minutes so we need to get your bathing suit and toys. Do you have your san catcher?" Maya asked me looking around. I nodded with a smile. "Okay, you go and get that. I have to find a cute bathing suit." She muttered looking around in her bathing suit drawer.

I ran out of her room and got all of my stuff for the beach. I got my bathing suit and shorts. I have my sand castle thingy and my san catcher. I have two shovels and everything!

I walked out of my room and walked down stairs. Maya was already down here with Seth, Jacob, and Jasper who had a black men n black suit. Wow.

We all ran out the door to the car and hopped in. We drove off, to the BEACH. Yay!

**Maya's POV**

Seth was sitting in the back seat next to Nessie and me. We were all talking and having fun. We pulled up to the beach and we all hopped out as Jasper parked the car.

"Come on Nessie!" I called as Jacob carried all of our stuff. Me and Nessi ran in the bathroom stall thing and changed into our bathing suits. I wore a two-piece and Nessie wore a one. It wasn't really anyone out here because the weather wasn't all that beautiful. But who didn't like swimming in the winter?

We ran around as Jacob set up stuff. Jasper watched as Jacob set up. Nessie and I went towards the water and found a whole bunch of san crabs in the sand.

Seth grabbed me by the waste when we were in the water and I smiled kidding him. A huge wave hit my back making me fall on Seth. I smiled and saw Nessie running towards us. Half of Seth's face was covered under water so I pulled him up and we ran towards the water again. The water was up to our waste and Nessie was watching us from the shore

"Seth…some thing just touched me." I whispered feeling movement underneath me. "Stay still. It's a fish." Seth smiled and went under the water then he kissed my stomach making me fall back into the water by panic. He picked me up and showed me a fish he was holding in his hands. I start laughing. He caught a fish!

"Seth. Oh my god. Let me kiss it." I yelled as it swerved in Seth's hand. Seth held it up to my face and I splashed water at Seth. "Nessie!" I yelled as Seth attacked me with a smile. Nessie smiled running into the water. I ran toward the shore.

The water was up to my ankles and Nessie grabbed me coming into the water. "Nessie I'll be right back. I think I forgot my towel. Do not go into the water with me not here. You understand?" I asked her walking now on the sand. "Jasper. I'm going to get something out the car." I told him and he through me the keys. I took them and ran towards the car. My hair was soaked making it curly to my low back. I was freezing.

I felt the wind hit my stomach making me shiver. I loved when it was cold. Though to vampires it shouldn't be cold. But I felt when it was warm and cold. And I loved the cold.

I unlocked the car and grabbed my towel then locked the door back. I ran with my towel and the keys back to the beach. I saw Nessie sitting impatiently and staring at me on her towel.

I set my towel next to Jacob who was watching Nessie. I could tell he was dosing off. He was tired still. As usual. Because usually he would be talking and having fun…but he's all out of energy.

I ran towards Nessie grabbing her hand and throwing the keys to Jasper. The sun began to come out from the clouds and Jasper put his hat on and eyed me. I sparkled for two minutes, but then the sun hid back behind the clouds. "Maya…" Jasper began to speak. "Just a few more minutes." Me and Nessie begged and Jasper sighed. Nessie and I ran in the water and splashed each other. I flung her around and we brought out the water ball that Seth and I played monkey in the middle with Nessie, making her the one in the middle. Since she was the smallest.

The sun came out again, but this time for more than two minutes. I heard car driving in and then the sun went back behind the clouds. I heard a whole bunch of steps and little children talking. I turned toward the parking lot and saw seven children with four adults following as the kids ran towards the beach. The kids looked like Nessie's age and older. And two younger ones. I watched as the one who looked my age watched me. Seth pulled me and Nessie out of the waves. "Nessie. Wake up Jake. I'm gonna go swim a little further. I want you too find me eight huge san crabs. I mean huge." I whispered using hand movements. Nessie smiled with excitement and ran towards Jacob.

I turned to Seth and he grabbed my waste. He walked backwards pulling me against him and falling back right into a wave. I smiled kissing him. He let me go and we swam around tickling each other and kissing. I never kissed Seth so many times. The other boy teen kept watching, sort of creeping me out. I kept glancing at him, though I was trying very hard not too.

"Seth…that boy is watching us." I whispered with his lips touching mine. He pulled away from me to look. The boy was looking directly at us. But he turned his head when Seth met eyes with him. "I'll deal with any other cracker who doesn't know your mine." Seth growled looking right toward the boy. "He's not a vampire. I can tell. He's just a normal boy. He's not trying." I whispered looking at Seth. My feet couldn't reach the bottom but I felt Seth's body heat close to mine.

Seth smiled and looked at me. Then he pulled me under the water. He held me there looking at me. Lucky I didn't have to breath or anything. I saw the sunshine or the water. That's why Seth held me down. Seth kissed me and pulled me up after the sun hid again. Seth and I swam towards the shore and got there in a matter of two minutes.

"Nessie? Did you find them?" I asked coming towards her. She lifted her hand up and showed me a huge sand crab almost that couldn't fir in her hand. "Wow." I said looking at it. I sat in the sand and water began to come and splash on my butt because we were so close to the water. I could tell the tide was coming in.

"I only found one like this. The rest were really small. They slipped through my fingers." Nessie sighed. Seth stood up and I reached my hands up to him and he grabbed mine and pulled me up. "You ready to go?" I asked Nessie. She shook her head and I looked up. "The sun." I panicked walking away. Jasper handed me a towel and I ran towards the car. I pulled the towel over my body, trying hard to get into the car. Seth was right on my tail.

I saw Jacob and Nessie running over to the car with the stuff. The put it in the trunk and they got in the car. I was soken still. I leaned against Seth who wrapped his arms around me. I handed Nessie my towel as she dried her hair. Though it was already damp.

My hair was dripping on Alice's spotless car seats. She was going to literally kill me. Like for real. Seth was so warm I was like a baby cuddling against his chest. "Nessie…do you still have that sand crab?" I asked as I heard something shoveling in her hand.

I moved from Seth's chest and looked at Nessie. She opened her hands and smiled weakly. It was the sand crab in her hand. The big one. "Nessie." I whined. "Maya. Look it's a good one. I have sand at home already. I was preparing." Nessie surrendered. I smiled a shy smile. "Nessie. Imagine. He probably has family at the beach, and you just took him away. His mom is probably looking for him. Or what if he even has babies. Or what if he's a she. She may be pregnant, and they may die if they're not by their uhm…what's that word. Like their natural surrounding or whatever." I whispered looking right into Nessie's teary eyes.

"I didn't know. I'm sorry Sam." Nessie whispered kissing the sand crab. "We have to take it back tomorrow. Okay?" I said strictly and Nessie nodded obediently. I fell back leaning right into Seth's chest again. He was so warm.

"Alice!" Nessie screamed hopping out of the car. We were at home and Nessie hopped out of the car as Alice looked at me. I hopped out of the car and quickly explained, "Alice. I'm sorry about the seats." Alice smiled at my words. "Thank you." She whispered about to hug me then shook her head. "Dog." She sniffed and pulled Nessie in her arms and then she screamed. Nessie almost fell to the ground but I got her, but the sand crab was dead. Right when it fell from Nessie's hands. Alice stomped on it furiously frightened. I couldn't stop laughing. It was so funny.

"Alice." Nessie yelled and ran into the house. I ran after her and Alice was still stomping on the thing out side. "Nessie." I called as she ran up stairs in vampire speed. Tears were out of her eyes. "Hi." I said to everyone in the front. They looked at me probably thinking, why does she has a bikini on in the house? "Hi." They said in symphony. Emmet was playing video games. Rosalie was looking at a magazine, and Edward was talking to Bella. "What's wrong with her?" Bella asked to me as I was already up the stairs. "Alice destroyed the only thing she truly loved to day." I whispered so Nessie couldn't hear me.

I ran into Nessie's room in vampire speed, but faster. Nessie was under her covers. So I would give a heart breaking speech. "Nessie. It was animal. A bug. You have to let stuff like that go. Or you may not be ready for the real world." I whispered sitting on her bed. Nessie took the cover from off of her and cried out to me. "But I loved it."

"Nessie. I love you. You didn't love that thing. If you loved it as much as I love you. You would have attacked Alice, killing her. You would have scraped the left over pieces of Sam off the ground and tried to put him back together. You would have had so much hate in your heart. You don't how much I love you. You didn't love that thing. You liked it because you wanted a pet. But that's just that. Okay?" I asked the end of my question and Nessie hugged me.

"But…I thought you didn't like me anymore. Because you were always hanging with Seth. That's why I went to find you. Because I love you too. I had to find you. I couldn't loose you. If Id lost you…I don't know what would happen." Nessie whispered low giving me a hug.

We let go of each other with a smile. Nessie hopped out of her bed. "I'm gonna go and change." I whispered walking out the door. "Me too." I heard her say.

Okay, so please review. I hope you liked it. Next chapter, up soon.


	4. Taken

**Chapter 3**

**Unusual**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns it all and is awesome**

**Hope you enjoy**

_**Maya's POV**_

The sun beamed in for fun and kissed my skin as I sat on the couch, holding Nessie as she sleeped. Edward, Bella, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmet were at school, but I decided I would just stay in the house and be with Nessie, Esme, and Carisle. I had an eye contest with the sun, and of course, it won. Esme walked in and my eyes focused on her eyes as she came to sit by me.

"You can still go to school..." Esme told me, as I stared into her eyes.

I smiled and pressed my cheek against Nessie's head. My arms around her protectively, because she was my little sister.

"I don't want to go. I'm staying with her." I protested looking away towards the kitchen.

Esme sighed and grabbed my chin, making me look in her eyes.

"You haven't been to school for four weeks. Don't you want to graduate?" She demanded silently.

I shook my head. "I do the homework." I muttered.

"Still, you have to go to school. Give me Nessie." She said slowly holding her hands out towards Nessie. I pulled her closer to me, then looked at her innocent face. My mouth was putting together words to say, but they would come to late, so I handed Esme Nessie.

Nessie wriggled, still asleep in her arms.

"Go. To school." Esme instructed. I laughed at her face, because she looked so serious.

In vampire speed, I went into my bathroom, took a shower, did my hair, brush my teeth, and all that good stuff, and then I grabbed my keys and left on my way to school, in my car.

The truth is, I hate school. Like Auburn hates college in her song. I HATE highschool. I'm not even really suposed to be in highschool! I'm supposed to be... We'll I look like I can be in middle school because I'm short, but...yeah. I've never really went to school, and I've never really wanted to.

My feet pressed against the gas pedel on and off, with a slow motion. My car crawled to the parking lot in my school.

"Oh! What do you know? School gets out in two minutes! Who would of known that I could drive so slowlllly?" I sang to myself as I pulled into an empty parking lot next to Edward's Volvo.

People were to afraid too park next to his car, to afraid to park next to any of the Cullen's cars! Hahaha, humans. I rolled my eyes , pulling myself out of my car with a hint of a smile.

As I entered the office building, I smelled a different scent than usual. I smelt, a familar smell. But I couldn't remember...

I flipped my hair from my eyes and was pulled into the Restroom by Alice.

"Alice. Hey-" I was cut off. Her hand flew to my mouth, and she pulled me into a stall.

I pushed her away from me slowly...

"Maya, I saw a vision." She whispered so low, I could barely make her words out. She let me go and I shut my lips, and stood there motionless.

"What did you see?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Maya I will tell you later." She replied silently.

I smiled and listened to the bell ring, signalling school was OVER.

My back pressed against the side of the stall, across from Alice. Girls entered into the bathroom loudly and I tapped my foot waiting for Alice to say something.

"Hey, can we get out now?" I questioned and she smiled.

"Yes." She said honestly opening the stall door and letting me out.

The girls in the bathroom watched us and we walked out. The hallway was packed. people put stuff in their lockers. Couples kissing. People gossiping, and just being themselves. Jasper came behind Alice and pulled her to I don't know where, and Edward pulled bella by my side as I walked.

I got a lot of stares, but not as many the Cullen's get. Everyone always stared at me. 1. Because I'm beautiful and 2. I'm nice.

"Hey Maya I haven't seen you in a while. Where you sick?" Some random guy with brown eyes asked me.

"Do I look sick?" I laughed out, so it would sound polite.

"No. No. No, no no. You don't." He said quickly.

"Oh, okay." I said, hoping my words would end our conversation, but not sound rude.

"You don't remember my name...do you?" He asked embarrassed at his words.

I looked at Edward and Bella who were next to me, having eye conversations.

"It's Tobby, isn't it?" I asked shyly, scrinching my face, just imagining if it wasn't his name.

He laughed and smiled. "No, It's Joe." He said quickly turning to the right and meeting eyes with a blonde. "Come on Joe. Were gonna miss the bus." She said with a sweat voice.

I smiled kindly at her as she pulled him by the wrist towards the double doors.

"Sisters." He sighed before he was pulled by the blonde.

Emmet nudged my shoulder.

I looked up at him, realizing he had been trying to scare me. I tried, very hard to give a smile, but i just couldn't. "Maya's sad." I heard Emmet whisper to someone. I am not sad. I'm just tired, and hungry, and other good stuff. I was in my car before anyone really had time to notice. I started the ignition and Alice hopped in my car before I had enough time to escape her wrath.

"Alice. I'm sure Jasper wants to ride with you." I said as kind as I possibly could.

"I'd rather ride with you." She said sarcastically.

I drove down the highway faster than Edward and Rosalie who were speeding up from behind.

"Maya!" Alice screamed pointing to the front of the car.

I looked from my cellphone and pressed the gas. I could hear Bella's heart, not to far back.

A tall handsom pale red eyed boy ran in front of the car from the forest. Two others followed him from the forest, but I couldn't tell if they were male or female.

The tall guy I saw was by my window in seconds. He tore the door from the car and grabbed me pulling me from the grasp Alice had around me. "Maya!" Alice cried trying to unbutton her seatbelt.

Edward's car sped up with Rosalie's on his tail. Edward jumped out of the car making sure Bella was still in the vehicle. Emmet was out of the car, Rosalie already next to Alice as she escaped the seat belt.

Before I could blink, or tell what was going on, Rosalie waited with Bella, and Alice, Edward, Jasper, and Emmet ran towards us.

The boy's hands were around my neck and my legs, as if he was carrying a baby and singing it a tune. The other two figures who followed him were behind us, as he now ran, with me in his arms.

I watched everything blur around me as we ran. The Cullens were smaller, as they dissapeared in distance. I could see them running, but...they seemed slow compared to the guy who was holding me.

What was wrong with me? Why haven't I kicked this dud yet? Why was I letting him carry me? Why? I looked up at his face, and I felt cold. I felt frozen in his arms. He looked down at me, his eyes so red.

Kick. Fight. Run.

Could I?

My mind start working. I kicked my way from his grasps and another set of hands wrapped around me, pulling my feet off the ground again. I felt around the person's body, feeling it was the one who was running behind us. It was a guy. I felt abs on my legs as he carried me on his back.

"Put me down!" I ordered and kicked even harder with my legs.

I felt weak. I didn't feel strong anymore. Why?

I growled with anger. "Put me down!" I screamed the words out and my feet hit the ground.

I met eyes with a different guy. His face was younger than the other one. He looked seventeen, but he was a vampire. He had vanilla skin with red eyes and dimples.

His hands were around the top of my arms.

"Be quiet or I will put you out." He instructed.

"What for? I didn't do anything? And I have legs! I can walk!" I yelled pulling out of his grasps.

"They will catch up to us, come on." It was another guy who had a mature twenty year old look. He was impatient.

"Go on and get. I ain't going with you guys. I can't." I said rudely.

"Please put her out! Her voice is so annoying! The Cullens are catching up us." The one said who held me first muttered.

"Alice!" I screamed running back as fast as I could.

**Elzae's POV**

Juro watched her as she stayed silently in my arms. I ran fast, making sure I didn't move her. Her heart sped up and she kicked freely out of my arms.

The warmth of her was gone.

She began to run, but only for two seconds. Juro grabbed her and had her on his back in a second. I wanted to hold her, the right way. He slung her over his shoulder like she was a big bag of dog food.

We began to run again, faster than any vampires could. I heard her fist pound on Juro's back.

"Put me down!" She ordered.

I listened to her feet kick. "Put me down!" She screamed and I winced because of her tone. We came to a stop and he put her down.

Suno sighed next to me looking at Juro.

Juro grabbed her by the shoulders and growled shaking her a little.

"Be quiet or I will put you out." He said.

"What for? I didn't do anything? And I have legs! I can walk!" She yelled pulling out of his grasps.

We need to go. The Cullens will catch up to us if we wait any longer.

"They will catch up to us, come on." Suno warned.

"Go on and get. I ain't going with you guys. I can't." She said rudely.

"Please put her out! The Cullens are catching up us." I whined.

"Alice!" She screamed running back as fast as she could.

Suno and Juro looked at me. "Get her, and bring her back to my house. Alive." I said.

**Okay next chapter will be up soon! Hope you liked and loved it!**


End file.
